


Hell of a Night

by MaximusMeridian



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cop Roman, M/M, Mox bottoming, Mox gets boned on a cop car, Public Sex, Rimming, brief scene of fighting, criminal Mox, minor mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusMeridian/pseuds/MaximusMeridian
Summary: Mox had a shit night after his rounds in the fight ring and it just gets worse when he runs into a cop. Wouldn't be a problem if Mox wasn't so good at breaking the law.Lucky for Mox, his babbling mouth ends up working out well for him and the night ends on a much better note than it began.





	Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/gifts).



> Beginning may seem triggery for non-con, so read at your discretion. However, neither party is ever forced and could end it at any moment by request.

Living the life Mox lives… you come to expect cops once and a while. Interrogations and handcuffs were pretty common. Usually he just rolled his eyes and went to the station. Most shit they couldn’t actually pin on him. He was good at what he did after all.

        Tonight was not one of those times though. He didn’t win his fight in the ring, had gotten in a fight with some tweaking junkie over a pack of smokes, and thrown on his ass by a bouncer on way too many ‘roids to still have any balls at all.

        It was a shitty night, but he hoped to make it better by running by one of his favorite dealers. Guy named Kenny who hung out in the alley close to Mox’s apartment.

        Forty bucks later and Mox was shoving a baggie of his drug of choice in his pocket before turning toward his shitty apartment.

        “Son of a bitch.” He mumbled under his breath, shoving his hands into his pockets and tucking his head slightly as he walked down the street and past a cop car.

He made it almost ten feet past before that damn door opened and he heard a voice calling him.

“Moxley, thought you were on house arrest.”

“Fucking hell.” Mox groaned, stomping his foot a bit before turning his head.

Two weeks ago he’d gotten out on probation. He didn’t even remember the charges, but house arrest had been his sentence. Mox had cracked the tracking anklet and dropped it five minutes after the front door closed.

Mox squinted in the dark, recognizing the cop behind him. One of the detectives who’d interviewed him this last stint.

“Conditions of probation include following your house arrest orders.” The detective pointed out. “What’s the point of ratting on your boss if you’re going to get yourself arrested again?”

“Just out on a stroll, boss.” Mox answered, his lips slowly curling into a smirk. His face ached a bit from the bruising he’d gotten in his fight so it looked a bit like a snarl in the dark.

“Can’t be doing that, Mox.” The detective shook his head, walking closer.

He was wearing his badge on a chain around his neck, the only sign that he was a cop, aside from the patrol car that is.

Mox vaguely remembered the man having long ass black hair, but he’d been mildly intoxicated that night. Well, mildly was putting it, well, _mildly_.

“You gonna take me home, boss man?” Mox raised an eyebrow, slowly slinking around to face the man fully.

Mr. Detective was a big guy, and under the street light, Mox could see the dark skin and sharp jaw, barely covered in a beard matching the black hair on his head.

“Actually, I need to take you down to the station for violating parole.” Mr. Detective sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Oof, big arms… bet the guy’s hell of a fighter. Or fucker._

Mox sighed, stepping closer lazily, dragging his feet. “Three in the morning, man. You really wanna be doing paper work right now?”

“It ain’t about what I want.” Mr. Detective shrugged, grabbing the cuffs from the back of his belt. “Now, you coming easy?”

Mox thought about it for a minute, swaying a bit as he did. Sure, he could be easy and hold out his hands, be good.

_But he’d had a very shitty night, and somebody was going to make it better._

“I’d love to, boss.” Mox sighed. “Except… I really don’t want to.”

Obviously Mr. Detective had been expecting the punch coming toward his nose because he caught Mox easily, twisting his arm behind his back and shoving him against the hood of the car.

Mox’s head bounced back a bit when his chin hit the hood, but it only served to make him laugh, kicking out at the detective’s knee.

There was a big hand on the back of his head then, slamming him into the hood and forcing a grunt out of the smaller man.

“You fight dirty, Mr. Detective.” Mox grinned, squirming to make it more difficult to put the cuffs around his wrists.

There was a light growl behind him and the cuffs tightened to the point of aching just to prove a point.

‘You always run your mouth like this?” The detective sighed, shaking his head.

Mox grinned, deciding to prod just a little more. “Only the pretty ones. Fat ugly cops? Usually just deck ‘em and run.”

“Confessing to assaulting an officer? You know that’s another charge.” The detective commented.

“Trying to talk dirty, officer?” He teased. “Wanna read me my rights while you’re at it?”

“Man, shut up.” Came the annoyed reply.

“Am I pissing you off?” Mox grinned, pressing back against him. If he was lucky, this was one of those cops who’d actually clock him hard enough to leave him dizzy. He could use a good night’s sleep.

“Little bit.” Mr. Detective admitted, shifting his feet back without picking Mox up to avoid the smaller rubbing against him.

“Tell you what, gimme a name to call you and I’ll behave.” Mox offered, sounding about as innocent as a killer found holding the weapon.

“Reigns.” Mr. Detective answered after a moment. “Detective Roman Reigns.”

Mox grinned, squirming a bit. “Wow… sounds like a porn star name. This some elaborate cop fantasy? ‘Cause I gotta be honest, I really dig the uniform.”

Detective Roman’s hand slipped a bit on Mox’s arms, obviously reacting in shock to the flirting.

Mox was flipped over then, his back slammed hard into the hood.

“You ever stop talking?” Roman asked, dark eyes obviously annoyed.

“Only when I’m out of it.” Mox grinned, tilting his head back a bit to poke out his chin. “Wanna hit me and see if it works?”

“I am not falling for that shit.” Roman scoffed, shaking his head. “I don’t need a brutality case on my head from some pain in the ass junkie.”

Mox gasped dramatically, narrowing his eyes. “I am not a junkie. You can call me a lot of names, but that is not one.”

“So the $40 worth of dope you pocketed earlier is what? Holding it for a friend?” Roman asked, rolling his eyes.

Mox pursed his lips, scowling a bit. “that’s not what you would call a regular purchase. Helps me sleep.”

Roman obviously didn’t believe that, reaching to grab Mox’s arm and drag him to the back of the car.

Luckily Mox is fast, throwing his head forward quickly and nailing Roman in the mouth before diving around him when he stumbled back.

The ideal situation would have been head butting the cop and making a break for it, wiggling out of his cuffs and maybe skipping town.

What actually happened was not ideal in the slightest.

Mox was grabbed by the back of his jacket and thrown back toward the car, his face once again pressed against the hood none too gently.

“Fucking hell.” Mox grunted, kicking wildly and throwing his body weight back hard.

“Would you stop?” Roman snapped, throwing his weight against Mox’s back and using a leg to shove Mox’s apart.

“Depends.” Mox growled, pushing back hard once again. “You gonna eat my ass?”

He expected the detective to falter, but surprisingly, the man only leaned down harder.

“That what it takes to shut your damn mouth?” Roman asked.

Mox was the one shocked, his words faltering for a moment before he regained his composure, throwing a half smirk at the larger man.

“Sure is, tough guy. Tongue in the ass makes me a whole different man.” He said sarcastically. The statement itself wasn’t all that untrue, but hey, that isn’t the type of information a cop uses against you.

That’s what Mox thought at least, until there was a large hand undoing his belt and tugging down his jeans.

“What are you doing?” He yelped, genuinely shocked.

“You aren’t the only guy who can do shit for shock value.” Roman smirked, glancing around them before shoving the jeans down to Mox’s knees, leaving him bare assed in the chilly air.

“Shit.” Mox cursed, flinching from the cold and definitely not from the hand groping his ass.

“You always commando on a night on the town?” Roman asked, his tone sounding amused.

“Sure, underwear rides up and pinches shit it shouldn’t.” Mox rolled his eyes, his breath catching in his throat when Roman’s weight shifted from his back and he felt that big hand spreading his cheeks while the other still held his cuffed arms firmly.

“Bet this is half a dozen charges.” Mox commented, already a bit breathless.

“Misdemeanors for me.” Roman chuckled. “You on probation? Your ass is going right back to the cell. You get good treatment back there?”

Mox swallowed hard, tucking his head. _Shit_.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” Mox mumbled, speaking not to the detective but instead to his own damn dick which was rearing its damn head.

“Nah, this is fun.” Roman laughed.

Mox was going to protest, he really was, but there was a hot tongue terrorizing his hole only seconds later and the only sound that escaped him was a shuddering gasp.

“Fucking cop.” Mox growled, though the heat was quickly leaving his voice. His breathing was getting heavier, exhales turning into breathy moans.

“Fuck…” Mox moaned, shifting his hips a little bit. He couldn’t decide if he was trying to move closer or further away yet.

Behind him, he felt the heat and wetness of Roman’s tongue, alternating between quick flicks and long drags over the puckered muscle.

“Jesus, fuck. They teach that in the academy?” Mox rasped, his fingers curling in tight fists and his legs trying to spread more but getting caught in his jeans.

Roman’s head lifted then and Mox shivered at the cold air touching the wetness between his ass cheeks.

“Nah, just got a ton of practice there.” Roman smirked. “You gonna behave now? Concrete’s hell on my knees.”

Mox snorted, wiggling his hands in his cuffs. “I can run with my pants around my knees, sweetheart. Done it plenty of times before.”

“A’ight then.” Roman shrugged it off and went back to work, adding back the occasional sharp jab with his tongue between the licks and, _Jesus Christ_ , then the slurping starting. Sloppy, messy sounds that Mox swore everyone in the surrounding buildings could hear, but _god, he had never cared about something less._

“Fuck…” Mox groaned, thumping his head forward against the car. “You, you make it re _al_ hard for a guy to bitch when you’re doing that.”

Mox could feel the beard burn forming with every movement of Roman’s head and he felt a bit giddy about the idea of it. How else would he remember this tomorrow and know it wasn’t some weird concussion dream?

Mox started squirming again, gritting his teeth in pain from the bite of the metal into his wrists. He just wanted to get a hand on his dick, or in Roman’s hair. Or both.

_Both would be fun._

“You gonna gimme a hand?” Mox slurred a bit, bucking his hips.

“You gonna stop being a little bitch?” Roman asked, his voice rougher, taking on an almost husky element. Son of a bitch cop is getting excited tongue fucking a guy in cuffs. Now that was a good story.

“Think we both know the answer to that.” Mox answered, smirking down at him and wiggling his ass. “And it all depends on how hard you make me come.”

Roman rolled his eyes, scratching his bearded cheek over one of Mox’s ass cheeks for a moment, earning a hiss from the man in question.

“Still a bitch.” Roman sighed, the hand on Mox’s hip moving to press against the wetness between his cheeks.

Mox laughed a little breathlessly, leaning forward so his ass stuck out just a bit more. “C’mon, c’mon.”

_Hey, he had mentioned how he was a different person with a tongue in his ass._

And _boy_ that other person definitely didn’t protest when that thick finger pressed inside without much warning.

“Mmm…” Mox moaned, the sound drawn out. “Fuck, taken dick smaller than your fingers.”

Roman chuckled a bit. “And that’s only one, baby.”

Mox gives a weak whine, his mind drifting, more like scrambling and thinking about how big other parts of Roman must be.

“Gimme another one.” Mox said impatiently, focusing back on the moment. He wasn’t all that patient on a good day. In the middle of the street, thrown over a cop car with fingers in his ass?

“’nother one.” Mox repeated when Roman didn’t move right fucking then.

Roman scoffed and Mox could see that eye roll even without looking behind him.

Mox wanted to repeat the demand again but he felt a spot of wetness hit the top of his crack, and Roman’s finger was removed just long enough to gather up the wetness and return to his hole with two fingers instead of one.

Mox moaned loudly as his mind clicked and registered what had happened. “You fucking spit on me?”

“Next time get arrested with lube on hand.” Roman retorted, twisting his fingers suddenly and earning a yelp from Mox.

Mox’s knees trembled, threatening to buckle as he rocked back. “Do… do it ‘gain.”

His voice was breaking, rasping to the point of slurring together words.

Roman, thankfully, did exactly as he was asked, massaging his fingers firmly against the bundle of nerves inside Mox.

“Fuck.” Mox hissed, his fragile patience snapping now, and he stomped his foot a bit impatiently. “If your dick isn’t in me in the next ten seconds, I’m gonna bite off your fucking nose.”

Roman laughed, one of those low in the belly and rumbling types and, alright, it was fucking sexy.

“Makes you think I want your ass?” Roman asked, obviously amused.

“Fuck you.” Mox growled, his knees buckling again after another pass of those damn fingers over his prostate. “Either fuck me or suck my dick, bitch. ‘m not feeling real patient right now.”

How could he be? His dick was hard and heavy between his legs, thick fingers were splitting his ass open, and there was a very sexy cop on his knees behind him and Mox was dying to know what he was packing.

“Now, what’s to stop me from putting you in my car hard and bitching?” Roman cooed, his tone cruelly teasing.

“C’mon…” Mox whined, squirming on Roman’s fingers, which the man removed promptly.

“Ask nicely.” Roman smirked, standing up and stretching his back out. “Ask me to give you more.”

Mox groaned, his nose wrinkling in distaste. Fuck, he hated to beg.

Of course, then Roman’s hips pressed against his ass, grinding in slow circles.

Mox couldn’t contain the shudder than ran down his spine. Fuck, Roman was _big_. And he was still fully dressed, not even free of the snug clothes and he already felt amazing.

“Please.” Mox suddenly heard his own voice speaking, the word wavering. He swallowed hard before repeating quietly. “Please. Please fuck me. Please, please, _please_. Want your dick in me… feels _so big and hard_ , and_”

Roman’s hand came around, slapping over Mox’s mouth.

“Okay, okay.” Roman spoke quickly. “I will, just… just stop.”

Mox nodded eagerly until Roman’s hand was removed before wiggling his ass impatiently.

He heard Roman’s belt being undone, the zipper of his jeans opening moments later.

Within moments, Mox felt a blunt thickness pressed against his hole and he groaned under his breath in excitement.

“Stay relaxed, baby. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Roman murmured, dropping his hand from Mox’s wrists finally. He used that hand to guide his dick to Mox’s hole, his other on the smaller man’s hip to keep him steady.

As Roman pushed in, Mox couldn’t stifle his moans. He didn’t even try to.

“Fuck, so big. Biggest ‘ve ever had.” Mox moaned, his babbling continuing like that.

Roman’s only response was a grunt, his hips moving in short little thrusts as he pushed deeper with each one.

“M, so good.” Mox moaned, reaching back to curl his fingers in Roman’s shirt in an attempt to pull him closer. “C’mon, fuck me like you mean it.”

Roman’s hands readjusted again, one still on his hip while the other moved to curl in in the collar of his shirt.

Just like Mox asked for, Roman started moving in earnest, his hips maintaining a steady and sharp rhythm.

Mox made a vast array of sounds, some short grunts, others long and loud moans… some just whimpers that sounded half like Roman’s name.

Minutes blurred together and Mox was getting dizzy with the force of the orgasm forming in the pit of his stomach.

“Y’ gotta touch me.” Mox managed to moan.

“Uh-uh, sweetheart.” Roman grunted. “You come on my dick and nothing else, or you ain’t gonna come, period.”

The next sound to leave Mox was a pitiful wail of protest, but he nodded in reluctant agreement. Coming hands free fucking sucked.

Sure, he came harder than he could ever believe the few times he’d done so, but it hurt. His dick stayed sore for hours.

When the angle of Roman’s thrusts changed a few moments later, Mox forgot honestly what he’d been concerned about only moments ago.

Mox isn’t really sure who comes first. He knows when his body tenses, come splattering on the hood of Roman’s fancy cop car. He felt a little smug about that in a hazy back part of his mind.

He felt Roman’s come spill inside him at some point, the hot spurts painting his inside and squelching out around his dick with each following thrust.

Roman slowed to a stop and pulled out, leaving Mox sore and feeling way too fucking empty.

He dimly can hear Roman’s zipper and belt again before feeling his own jeans pulled up and refastened.

“Guess we’re goin’ to lock up now, hm?” Mox slurred a bit.

Roman chuckled softly and Mox felt his cuffs loosen before slipping away completely. “Take your ass home, Mox. I see you breaking parole one more time and I’ll drag you in by your toes.”

Mox laughed, stumbling back a few steps and rubbing his wrists slowly. They were red and sore, already showing some cuts from the metal. “Letting little ol me go?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I’ve got my reasons.” He glanced down at the hood of his car where Mox made his mess and decided to hit a drive through car wash in the early morning before his shift to clean up.

“Get home in one piece.” Roman called, climbing into his car and pulling away.

Mox waved a little, swaying a bit on his feet before turning to go home.

This is nowhere near how he’d expected tonight to go, but _damn_ was it a good finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the results of a post RAW conversation with my dear Thirst friend. 
> 
> This story is entirely his fault


End file.
